The Lone Raptor
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Blue has lost everything, her home, her family, and even her will to live. That is until she meets another one of her kind only this one was very weird looking, and admits of helping her survive. But is he someone she should trust, and will she be able to let the past go.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I searched this place, I soon decided to head back to we're my sisters, father, and I fought this white demon. We were a fool to trust her, it was one thing to kill those who were doing harm to not only us but to our alpha. Once that was done and the fat man was dead, I was hoping things would all be over. But no, the white demon wanted us to kill our alpha, the one who raised us since we were born. Just thinking about was enough to make me sick, but now that thing is dead. And now all that is on my mind is to find both Echo and Delta.

To be honest I was hoping that alpha would stay and help me find them but refused to do so. I didn't need to hear it, I could tell from the way he was looking at me. It was enough for me to figure out that he wasn't coming. But, I feel like deep inside he'll come back. I mean, he's got to cause were a pack and we never leave one behind unless we see proof that their gone.

I soon looked into a strange thing that had some kind of smoke coming out. It was empty but it looked like someone was through into it and I quickly figured out that it was one of my sisters. I started to worry really badly and started to increase my search.

It didn't take me long to find Echo, but something didn't look right. At first from a distance she was asleep, so I called her to get up again. Yet again, she didn't move not even an inch. Once I got close enough my worst fear came true. Her body covered in bite mark no doubt from that monster. Along with one of her legs bent to far back, Echo was dead. I nudged her head hoping that she wasn't but she was, and I soon started to tear up. And that's when I noticed another one started to show up.

"Delta?" I questioned.

She nodded, but as soon as she started to get close, I noticed that she wasn't herself. She has been known to show very little signs of being in pain, but this time she couldn't hide it even though she wasn't whimpering. Her skin may look the same, she smelled horrible, along with a lot of scars and blisters. Some of them on her leg were showing muscles. I couldn't really understand how she was able to take this cause I sure in hell wouldn't even stand or bother moving after that.

"By the…"

"Wh..w...w.a...a...a", said Delta trying to speak. But even those wombs was causing her to have a hard time speaking. She soon falls down and quickly screams in pain for the first time. I rushed to help Delta up but refused and got up on her own.

"I...I….I'...fi….fin...It…"

"Just, save your breath ok." was all I said. By golly, just seeing her face almost like a disgusting blackish color was enough for me to fear for her.

"W...W….ere...s...E...Ec…"

I just moved out of the way to show Delta, her lifeless body . And for the first time, I noticed a tear started to shed from her eyes. I just moved beside her and the two of us waild in pain and sorrow for our fallen sisters.

After that, we took a few minutes to rest and decided to go over to help lick Delta's womb. Normally, she would snap at us and even father because of how stubbornness. However, do to how much pain she is in, Delta lets me. Doing this nearly cause me to gag and even close to losing my stomach.

Once I was finished, Delta got up and asked, "S...s.sss.sss.o..nn...now….w...w?"

"I honestly, don't really know Delta, I really don't." was all I said.

"O….oooo...gr...e...at." was all she responded.

Delta soon sat down causing of her pain and states, "W...nee...t...to...mmo...ove."

I shook my head in agreement, " I agree, as of right now, anything could get us. Especially you."

"L...l...et...the...thee...try."

I just smiled knowing that her personality is still intact. After helping Delta up, we started moving to find shelter. Which wasn't hard since there was plenty to choose but the one in my mind is our home.

The trip was long and hard, there had been times were we needed to rest cause of Delta's injury. But we keep on moving despite what she's going through.

I soon realized that it has been awhile since we last ate, but my mind soon changed when I noticed that Delta was starting to slow down.

"Delta are you alright?"

"Blood...h...no." was all she said.

"Then well stop and rest for the day."

"N...no...I'm fine."

"Then well stop and rest for the day."

"N..no...I'm fine."

Delta soon snapped "Y..es...I...a...y..n..n..ot...m..om or a...alpha."

"Hey, for your information we have lost Charlie to those disgraceful humans. And then Echo is dead because of the White Demon, along with the two of us who were just nearly towards death!"

She soon puts her head down and said, "I'm...s...sorry. I'm..j...just ups...set about w...what happened."

I just signed and responded "I know, and I am to. But if we are going to make it through, We have to look out for each other. No matter what happens, I will protect you till the day I die."

Delta just laughs a bit and then responds, "Now, your starting to sound like father."

I just rolled my eyes which got Delta to chuckle before carefully laying down on the ground. I soon followed and I soon did the same thing.

"Night Blue." said Delta before falling asleep.

I yawned quitely and respond "Goodnight, Delta."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the night slowly moves on I couldn't help but dream about the good old days. So much so that it felt like I was actually there. All of us having fun, enjoying father's company. Back then he would play with us, following his directions, even messed with us by hiding and we had to learn how to track. Good thing he wasn't that good at hiding his scent cause we would find him every single time.

However, as the days went by so did our growth, and father started to keep his distance. Some of our personalities started to change, along with how much stronger we were getting. The last straw between us and father was when he was just starting to trust us. He called for my name for some kind of what the humans called "check ups" on how I was doing. Delta tried to get ahead of me but I snapped at her to back off. She didn't back down and I started to feel like she was going to challenge me or maybe wanted to challenge father. Which I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I soon heard father shouted " Stand down Delta!?!"

I tried again only to hear her say that she is tired of me getting all of his attention like I was his favorite (which wasn't true at all since he did confess of liking all of us.). But, then she had the rights to calm that I wasn't a good beta and that she would be better because she is faster and a lot stronger then me.

A fight started to break out between the two of us, I could barely hear father telling us to stop. I responded only to have Delta knock me to the ground by ramming her head against my side, really pissing me off. Echo and Charlie tried to stop it only it got even worse. The two of them just backed off quickly and as soon as this that happened, my hand claws makes contact to Deltas face causing her to step back and before I could continue. Something hit me in the neck, which also hit Delta. Before we could figure out what hit us or even attempt to continue fighting, the two of us collapse and fell fast asleep.

I soon quickly woke up from that dream and just looked at Deltas face. It was kind of hard to tell (because of all the burned scares) but its right on her lower jaw. At the end of it all, Delta had to get what father called stiches and kept Delta on that thing around her next. Along with keeping her in the cage, so that neither her or either of us would mess with it. Everyday, one of us would visit Delta to give her some kind of company. That is until her wound was all healed up.

Delta may be a bit of a hot-head, and is known for challenging my calls, but she is family, along with being a part of the pack. And no matter what happens we have each others backs, no matter what happens.

Father was also being a bit more strict on training, but he would find time to spend time with us. Only it was through those bars to protect him from us, just in case if it happens again.

I was suddenly woken up by some kind of sound, I looked around and say a pair of big white eyes. At first I thought I was seeing things but then a few more started to show.

Delta soon woke up and started to see the same things. And without thinking about what to do, the two of us started to run in both fear and confusion.

We ran as fast as we could but Delta was falling behind very quickly, I soon stopped to help her out. The next thing I hear is Delta screaming in pain, and once I got to her. Other than some kind of scratch markings she seems to be alright.

After that we make a mad dash to the nearest shelter and hid there until they were gone. But from the looks of it, those things just wouldn't leave us alone. The two of us found some kind of door and used our heads to shut it. There were close, as we just backed up a bit, along way finding a way out of this room. From the looks of it there was another way. We soon figured out where we were cause Delta saw what was left of that human who tortured us.

Finally, we were out only to see that we just went in a big circle. I just hung my head down out of embarrassment.

"Wh…a…we..were…th..those things."

"I have no idea but I hope that's the last time we ever see those creeps."

Tiered from the chase we just looked for a safe shelter for the rest of the night. But for some reason I feel like something was stalking us, which wasn't helping at all.

Throughout the rest of the night, I couldn't get any sleep whatsoever. Especially after what had just happened that night. I just decided to keep an eye out just in case they came back. Thank goodness that they didn't cause Delta fell asleep once we settled in. And the last thing I want to do is to wake her up.

After keeping an eye out for those things, I finally lay down and fell fast asleep. Only to be woken up by Delta coughing up a bit but soon stop.

"Are u alright?"

"I…I'm fine just cold that's all." Was all she said before going back to sleep.

I soon followed, and dreamed that someday father would come back to get us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was long and freezing, but the two of us were able to get some sleep. Well for most of it cause of those nightmares of that White Demon. But from the way she was taken down, I had a feeling that was the last time we'd see her ugly face. I was hoping that father would stay and help me find them. But even he stayed I had a feeling that humans weren't meant to be with us. And I had a feeling that he was thinking the same.

However, I felt like he could've stayed as well cause we could protect him and even help hunt with us. I would've been fine with that, and I'm sure Delta wouldn't mind despite her aggressive addittuted.

Flashback 1 year before I-Rex crisis

I couldn't really understand why Delta was so aggressive towards the humans and even to some of us. Most of us including myself thought it's what the humans call "a sense of pride being broken" something like that. If only I knew what pride ment then I would have understood.

"Hey…." I heard father and all four of us got up, well except Charlie. She was still a bit exhausted from last night. We look up to see father with a new human.

"How you been, Owen."

"Greeeat, it's good to see you to Robert."

"It sounds like they know each other." said Echo.

"Gee what gave you that brilliant idea Echo, I wouldn't have guess that." said Delta.

I just rolled my eyes to see Charlie looking up watching the humans talking. Now Charlie was an odd one, and I mean that in both a good and a bad thing. While most of us aren't really sure whether or not to trust new humans, unless father says its ok (which rarely happens unless its the dark skin human who helps father take care of us.) But for some reason Charlie always like to get close and listen to many of their conversations. And at the end of the day, would share them to us. Some of them were good, some were sad, and there were others that really got us laughing a bit. So much so that I thought I heard Delta laughing a bit before she even realized it. Yep, Charlie maybe a bit what the humans say "immature", she still knows how to have a good time.

Father left who he calls the dark skin Barry in charge in both keeping an eye out and feeding us. Echo would always like to go first whenever he was giving us an "exam" or whatever they called it. This was kind of strange cause well, Charlie is well the nicest, Delta is the most aggressive, and I could say I was the most obedient but level-headed. Then Echo would be the shyest, except when it comes to father or that Barry fella. Neither me or the others, not even father could understand it but I think Echo has some kind of liking towards him.

The only problem is that he doesn't really spend as much time as father does but we do see him by fathers side watching us.

"What?" said Echo

"Why do you act like that?" asked Delta.

"Is there a problem with giving another human a chance, since he is going to be with us if father is here or not." was her answer but continues "Beside, I think you give us a bad time Delta."

"May I remind you the reason why father has another human is because of what that fatso did to us. What if this one does thes same?"

I just rolled my eyes before Charlie spoke, "If that was the case why would father have him close to us."

"In definition, we have to be in those cold bars just to keep us from biting him."

"Thats been there, after what happened between the two of you." said Echo pointing out the fight between both Delta and I a few years back.

Delta just snorted before leaving us with Echo. Echo did have a point about the purpose of those bars. Even I didn't like them, but if its keep both father and everyone around him and us safe. Then I am willing to trust him.

After a long day, father returned to talk to Barry. And without any surprise, Charlie goes (or at least tries) close to them to here what they both had to say.

"Your seriously not going to tell her to be careful." said Echo.

"I'm sure she's aware of that but with this around us, I doubt she would cause trouble. Plus, I like some of those stories that she ends up hearing."

Echo just signed a bit before asking "Permission to ask?"

"Echo, you don't need to do that. I know that the humans do it to father but we're sisters but sure go ahead."

"Well, have you ever, thought about having...well...a...mate."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Just curious, cause well...I...well...Delta...I think Delta is aggressive cause I think she…"

" Have you been watching Delta. You do know how she feels about that."

Echo just smiles and shakes her head, "Yes, but what I saw what she was doing was…"

It was kind of hard for Echo to say but once she said it, I just laughed softly but figured that maybe the case. Though, I could end up doing the same thing. Just thinking about it was enough to make me blush.

"Lets just say it's a bit too early to talk about it. Why are you thinking about having one as well."

"Will I get laughed at if I admit it." said Echo who was blushing a bit.

"No, and I can understand. I will admit it, I was thinking about it. Only there is a slim chance of that happening. Unless father can figure something out."

"Okey, I just thought to talk about it with you."

"Hey, we're sisters we look after each other. No matter what happens."

End of flashback

I just opened my eyes a bit, to see light shining through those clear windows in the sky. I soon stretched out a bit before nudging Delta to get up as well. She just growled a bit before getting up. I walked around to make sure she was alright, and her burns were healing but that bite mark wasn't really healing right.

"What the...hell are you doing."

I just looked at her and answered, "Just checking your wounds that's all."

Delta just shook her head and started walking with me right behind her.

"So, where do you think we should head to alpha?"

"I don't know, the last thing...what did you call me?"

Delta snorted before responded, " What, father isn't here, and even if Charlie and Echo were still...well alive. Would there be anyone else to lead."

"I just wouldn't think to hear it from you but even so, this is only until if, and I mean only if father comes back."

She just rolled her eyes and respond "I would admit your better than me, if that ever happens."

"Ok, then it's on and you better hold your bargen this time."

"I make no promises." was all she said before we started heading back out into those tall plants.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

For a long time, we've been walking very carefully trying very hard to not draw any attention to ourselves. As of right now, our main concern is to head back home and stay there until who knows how long. This was going to be very long journey. So long that I decided to have Delta stay behind, while I go out to hunt for something. Most times I ended up getting something, others are either empty clawed, or I get a kill far and square, and a larger beast ends up claiming it.

I could just stand my ground and fight it but it wouldn't be worth it. As for Delta, her wounds are getting better along with being able to speak more clear. Yes it's changed a bit because of her injury, and those marks on her leg had finally started to look better.

However, she hasn't been feeling well, which is why I asked her to stay behind a bit. She never likes it cause it really takes the fun out of it and I completely agree since we hunt as one. But I'm more worried if it gets worse, she may end up killing herself. This wouldn't be the first time and every other time she would get better really quickly.

Only this time, it's like she's getting worse and worse by the days. It's like never I've seen before. Though everytime Delta had this problem, father would take her into the same cage to separate us and then take a look at her. Usually this would last a bit but this has been going on for a while.

After yet another unsuccessful hunt, I headed back to that cave that we agreed for the night.

"Delta?" I called.

There wasn't a sound, at first I thought of the worse only to see Delta moving a bit slowly towards me. Her color was now nothing like her original, and that cut on her leg was all covered with some kind of greenish goo. I've cleaned her womb so many times that I nearly lost my food. Which has happened a few times, and it's really frustrating. Her eyes were also not looking right, as times she would have a hard time walking in a straight line.

"No...no luck as usual?" she said.

I just signed before going near her, to yet again clean out her leg wound. But this time Delta didn't feel any pain once I got started. My guess is that she is use to it or something else. Just getting all that green stuff, and that rotten smell of rotten meat just wasn't helping. Once I was finally done, I just moved out of the cave to find a stream of water to rinse out that taste.

"I hope that is the last time, cause I don't know how long I can bare this. Then again, Delta is probably thinking the same thing. I just don't understand it, she was getting better and then all of a sudden it's getting worse. Am I doing something wrong. Was there something in those things mouths that is cause this."

So many question raised in my head, only to hear something from a far. I quietly followed the sound saw them. Those things, had been following us the whole fucking time. And they were head right to Delta.

"No, I am not losing another one. Not this time." I said to myself before finding the fast path to our hideout.

"Delta!!! GET UP!!!" I shouted.

Then water started to drop out of the sky, which made it harder for me but I quickly moved on. Until, I arrive and just in time.

I soon saw her lying on the ground motionless. But was still breathing, which was a good sign for me.

"Delta we need to get moving."

Delta tries to move only this time her strength was failing, and not in a very good way. I tried to help after started to hear those things checking up. But all that did was moving her body. Her legs weren't even moving, the only thing moving where her eyes and her breathing.

"L..Listen, I need you to go." said Delta.

"What are you talking about, there's no time for giving up. We have to move before those things find us."

Delta just signed and I could swear I saw some kind of tear in her eyes. Making me realize what she was going to ask me to do.

"No, I can't."

"Blue, we know why they have been following us. I'm too weak to move, or even keep up. The best thing to do is to leave me. Save yourself the trouble."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing the last of what was left of my family. Asking me to leave her and get killed by those things. I wasn't going to have it so I stand in front trying to keep them from us. But Delta bites me in the leg, no hard but hard enough to get my attention.

"Listen to me Delta, were going to be alright. I'll scare them off, make them think your my prey."

"That won't work cause they'll be back. Look just leave me." said Delta is a weaker tone.

"No, your all I have. If your going then I'll go with you."

"And what if father comes back?" asked Delta.

What if he comes back, that was enough to get me thinking but I wanted Delta with me when he does.

"I...I'm j...I."

"I'm not asking you to leave cause I want you to. I'm asking cause I don't want to see you die and nor does father."

"I would rather die to know that you're alive and well."

Hearing those things getting close, and noticing one pair of white eyes started to show. I had to make a choice, leave the only family I have but be able to live another day. Or, stand my ground for my sister and die with her. None of those choices were letting Delta live and knew it but I didn't want to think about. I just put my head down, getting ready to die with her.

"Son of a...do you ever listen."

"I'm sorry but I can't just…"

"No, you can and that is alot coming from me. I know, if you won't do it for father, then do it for me, do it for all of us."

After hearing that was enough to make me cry, but was able to make a decision to do what she wish.

"Hey, before you go."

I stopped to hear what she had to say, "I want to let you know, that you are truly better than me. And promise me you'll never come back for me."

"I...I...:" Without finishing my sentence I just started running as fast as I could looking only back once to see those white eyes gathering around Delta. Not wanting to see what I happens I just continued moving away.

I soon found a way out of those caves only to be hit by some more water from the sky.

"What have I done…" I said regretting ever leaving her.

I soon found a spot and at the top of my voice, I scratched in pain, anger, and sadness at the loss of all of my family.

I knew I had to find shelter but without Delta maybe they will leave me alone.

"Thanks Delta, and may you sleep forever well." was all I said before running away from here.

I was now all alone, no family to protect, no other species of my kind to protect me. I've truly lost everything.


	5. Chapter 5

The water from the sky keeps on falling, making it even harder for me to move around without slipping a bit. The wind was cold, and sky was getting darker. Though, I couldn't help but think about my family. All of them gone, first Charlie, then Echo, soon father left, and now Delta. And I have no one else to blame but myself.

I soon stopped a bit to look up for a moment, and from the looks of it. The water finally started to lighten up a bit, and the light start to show. The light soon hit my eye which caused me to shake my head a bit, but nothing much.

But then, a sudden noise came and it was enough to make me jump a bit. Only to realize that it was my stomach that was growling.

"O.k, first find something to eat and then find out what to do.", was all I said to myself and started hunting.

It took me a while, but I was able to pick up something. And it wasn't to far, which was a good thing. So, I quickly followed were it was coming from.

I came to a full on stop, and there it was. It was one of those big creatures but it had a weird looking head.

Very carefully, I came out of my hiding spot and noticed that it was injured from all those lights and water from the sky. Deep down was tell me to be careful for some reason, but did so ever so quietly.

The creature soon noticed and tried to get up but it couldn't for some reason. But it didn't matter, cause it was about to be my meal. And after a quick screech, I ran over and pounced on the creature. Bitting it, clawing it, trying to inflict as many wounds as I could. To be honest, I was kind of surprised of how I was doing for the first time. I continued doing what I was doing again, and again, until my big toe claw makes direct contact on the neck. It soon got stuck for a moment which was enough for it to swing me a bit, with me trying to pull my claw out. Luckily, I was able to pull it out along with my claw making a large gash in its neck, and it drop dead insteadly. Along with me falling on my back but was able to get up.

Slowly, I walked over with caution that the creature could still be alive, but after seeing its neck bleeding and how deep my toe claw had gotten into it. It was dead, and without any hesitation began to feast on it. To be honest it tasted like what father would give us, but with a bit more flavor to it.

Then, I started to feel something on the ground but continued to eat it for a bit. And then started to hear a loud rasping sound coming a few bits back. I poked my head up to see who or what it was coming.

Out came a very weird, very big, and a very hungry creature. It was bit, but had very and I do mean very tiny arms, along with strange horns coming from its head. Then, it suddenly came running towards me, roar at the top of its lungs. In defense, I quickly got out of the way, turned around, and pounced on it. The creature roared in pain and tried to shake me off. I was able to say on and do as much damage as I could, and then jumped off of it. I just screech at it then, did the same thing. Only this time, once I got on, it tried to get a hold of me my trying to bit my tail. It was getting really made cause it could get a good shot at me. I soon got off and gave it one last warning to back off, but it soon charged at me once again. So, I decided to go for the killing blow and that was the neck. But as soon as I got in the air, it used its head and makes direct contact causing me to fly the other direction, into an very hard object. I soon tried to get up but soon felt a very sharp pain on both of my side and left leg.

The creature soon charged at me again, only out of nowhere, another creature pounced out of nowhere and was attacking it. It looked smaller but had the same toe claw as I do, and had something all over it. However, I didn't want to stick around any longer then I already have. So, I got up despite the large pain in my leg and limped away from the chaos.

Luckily, there was some kind of shelter not to far and what was even better was that it was one of our training grounds. After seeing that, I knew where I was and found the shelter that Charlie would always hide in when we were young.

It didn't take me long to find it and I was really surprised to see it and memories started to show. I soon continued to walk in, while I listen to them. And what I found, was Deltas play thing reminding me when Charlie actually took it and hid it.

I soon looked around to make sure no one had already claimed it. And from the looks of nobody was here, which was good cause I was in no condition to fight.

Couldn't help but start to imagine Charlie waiting for us to find her.

"You found me!" said Charlie as she ran towards me before disappearing.

"I'm sorry." was all I said before laying down and falling fast asleep.

 **Hey guys sorry for the really long wait, been working day after day, then had to go to the** **hospitle** **cause of a blood clot. But I thought to update you guys as well for the future.**

 **For those who are wondering about the Human Raptor 3 will be** **postponed for 2019 cause after The Lone Raptor I will be taking a brake with the franchise and will start on another project. I will release a sneak peek of it when this is done.**

 **So sorry if you were looking forward for Human Raptor 3 after The Lone Raptor. But it doesn't mean that I won't work on it. I will work here and there on it. It's just won't be posted cause of the other project. With that being said, I hope you guys have a nice day.**


End file.
